


【ME】天使之城

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 又名，复婚使者肖恩帕克
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Sean Parker——这个名字在硅谷，称得上无人不晓。他是为Mark Zuckerberg奠基王座的封疆大吏，是让Daniel Ek心甘情愿俯首称臣的云端偶像，是与Shawn Fanning相爱相杀十年后握手言和的工作伙伴。从帕罗奥图到斯德哥尔摩，每一位科技界的大佬在提起他的名字时，都是既咬牙切齿，又心怀怜爱。互联网从不受约束的黑客玩具演变为潜力无穷的敛财机器，这一切在Sean Parker身上得到了完整的展现。他在十年前创立了Napster，这个几乎颠覆整个唱片行业的海盗式音乐分享网站导致他声名狼藉，几乎连累他破产，甚至吃官司、蹲监狱。十年之后，他在Facebook和Spotify之间牵线搭桥，促成了这两个巨头的合作，让音乐界和科技界都在他的威力下颤抖。在硅谷这处每天都在上演着精彩剧情的大舞台，Sean是人见人爱的“公主”：他诱惑过王子，杀死过巨龙，摘到过金苹果，得到过宝藏。

然而，“公主”也有落难的时候——比如，在飞机上哮喘发作。

事发在一趟从旧金山飞往洛杉矶的航班上。Sean坐在商务舱的座位上，惬意地翘着腿。他昨晚两点入睡，今早六点起床，去赶赴一趟定在上午十点的商务会面。理论上来讲，他会迟到两个小时，但这无关紧要，因为每个人都会对他的不守时表现出宽容：在硅谷，人们把Sean日夜颠倒的作息和他奇怪的时间观念称作“Sean标准时间”，它意味着，Sean Parker即是标准，他享有特殊优待权。

一开始，Sean并未在意自己身体上的不适，他误以为那只是飞机起飞时气压改变造成的。但是很快，Sean就只能瘫坐在座位上，艰难地气喘如牛了。

要命的是，Sean忘记携带自己的呼吸器了。早晨，他在自己几十排的西装中选出了这一身Ralph Lauren，而把自己的呼吸器落在了上一件衣服的口袋里。在空乘去取医药箱的时候，Sean的肺像个破风箱一样呼呼响着。他喘得厉害，感觉自己快要升天了。在Sean即将灵魂出窍的时候，他在死亡逼近的幻觉中，看到了上帝派来拯救他的发光的天使。

“天使”穿着一身Tom Ford西装，手腕上还戴着一块价值不菲的名表。他的眼睛像是被阿尔忒弥斯祝福过的林中小鹿，带着温润的水汽，甜蜜得像是孩子手中的糖果。他向Sean伸出手，Sean感激涕零地从他手中接过了那个呼吸器。

危机解除，Sean深吸了两口气，对于自己尚在人世的这个事实心怀感激。

“谢谢你，Eduardo。”Sean难得真诚地说道。

站在他面前、救了Sean一条小命的正是Eduardo Saverin，Facebook的联合创始人，被踢出局的CFO。他向Sean微笑着，开口说话时，软糯的巴西口音一点没变。

“没关系，”他柔和地说，“你真正应该感谢的其实是我当医生的二哥。要不是我错穿了他的衣服，也不会在口袋里发现喷雾剂。”

Sean立刻意识到，这是一个结交Eduardo的绝好机会。一位曾经被你摧毁人生的宿敌肯在你危难时出手相助还不因此居功，他人品上的光华可见一斑。

几年之前，Sean不可抑制地厌恶Eduardo，因为这位世家小少爷身上，有着令他反感却又嫉妒的所有特质。Sean离经叛道，Eduardo循规蹈矩；Sean放浪形骸，Eduardo襟怀坦白。他完全长在了Sean的对立面上，有着既令Sean鄙夷、又令他想要追逐的一切。

所以，他向Mark吹了风。他给Mark讲了金门桥下水的故事，几次三番明示Mark，Eduardo绝不是一个优秀的合伙人：Facebook太年轻了，它需要一个老到的船长为它执掌船舵，控制方向；而这项重任，不是Eduardo这样在温室中长大的花朵能完成的。

Mark接受了他的蛊惑。他拉住了系在Eduardo脖颈上的绳索，把自己的挚友吊在了绞刑架上。

Sean幸灾乐祸。这出太阳被射落的好戏，让他只想站起来鼓掌，再喊一声bravo。

他还精心给这出独幕剧准备了encore：Sean提前写好了一万九的支票，把它当做割断Eduardo咽喉的最后一刀。

他得意洋洋，用这张支票羞辱了Eduardo。小公子被他撕下了优雅的面具，露出了血淋淋的伤口。当Eduardo挥起拳头的时候，Sean瑟缩了一下：Eduardo在那个时刻已经穷途末路了，这种人毫无理智可言，Sean真怕他会愤而反攻。

可是Eduardo收住了手。他反过来嘲讽了Sean，收拾起了自己的狼狈，转头离开了。Sean叫来驱赶他的保镖，被Eduardo的风姿反衬得好像是他的护驾。

Mark沉默地坐在椅子上，面前横陈着被Eduardo摔坏的电脑的残骸。

“你不该那么对他。”他硬邦邦地指责Sean。

Sean简直要被气笑了。

“我会给他送花的。”Sean敷衍道。

认真的？他想，是你亲手驱逐了他，我做的最多只是递给了你杀死他的匕首。

可是Sean不敢说话。Mark坐在自己的位置上，他的表情那么破碎，整个人都摇摇欲坠。Sean忽然意识到，自己选择了Mark作为绝世神兵，可这个天才少年也才只有20岁。他正在经历年轻生命中遭受过的最大挫折，为此，Mark惨白着脸，面对着自己已经画上句号的最好的友谊束手无策。

Sean居高临下地俯视着Mark，有一个惊悚的念头像是闪电一样劈中了他。

天呐，Sean想，原来Mark爱着Eduardo。

这是Sean第一次彻底意识到Eduardo对Mark的强大影响力，也是最后一次。因为在他24岁的时候，Sean第三次被自己的公司踢出了由他亲自制定的游戏。

在那之后，Eduardo 没再在硅谷露过面。他和Mark在Facebook鲸吞蚕食的扩张期打了一场旷日持久的拖沓官司，得到了一笔令人称羡的赔偿。在那之后，Facebook IPO上市之前，Eduardo却抛售了一部分手头的股票，在旁人的议论纷纷中选择了定居新加坡。

尽管已不再是Facebook的一员，Sean仍然继续为Mark提供战略咨询，并帮助Facebook招聘重要高管，帮忙设计网站页面。他是Mark的第一军师，他对于Mark才能的欣赏，让他对Mark的成功有着可怕的护犊之情：他不允许Mark经历任何自己曾遭遇过的失败，因此，他对Mark的付出称得上无私。虽然被踢出了Facebook，但Sean却保障了Mark的权益：他基于对自己上一个公司Plaxo的管理经验而创建了公司架构，使得Mark能够完全、永久地掌控Facebook。他赋予了Mark超级投票权，强化了他的地位，使Mark的股份不会在筹资过程中被稀释，同时还保障他在董事会中占据了绝对席位。这样一来，Mark想在Facebook的权力顶端待多久都可以。Sean弯下身子，让Mark踩着自己的脊背，一步步登上了神坛。

他和Mark休戚与共，共损共荣。他们是一对投契的朋友，但也止步于此。Mark把自己的领域画了个圈，没人能进入他的安全范围，前进一步都不可以。他高高在上，成为了孤独的帝王。

Sean明白Mark的不快乐，但他却无计可施。他带Mark体验狂欢、派对、名模和跑车，Mark都兴致缺缺。没人敢在Mark的面前提起那个被封印了的禁忌之名，就连Sean也不敢跨越雷池。他既对Mark的不争气感到愤怒，却又心疼Mark：Mark是Sean在人世中投射的一个完美的自己，他对于完美的极致追求，让他不忍看到Mark遭受任何的挫败。他要Mark无忧无虑、睥睨天下，爱情？那不过是雄心霸业之余的调剂。成功的伟人永远不会缅怀过去遗失抛却的累赘，他们不该为任何特定的人或事束缚，他们要永远追逐未来。

所以，不过是一个Eduardo Saverin——Sean十分不甘心。他像个挑剔儿媳的恶毒婆婆一样，在心里数落Eduardo的缺点。

在他看来，Eduardo普通到不能再普通了。巴西小少爷长得不错，然而以Sean在好莱坞的人脉，什么样的美人他都能勾勾手指呼来喝去。家世？学历？这些在Sean眼中看来，更是笑话。

可是在此时此刻，在被Eduardo救了一命后，Sean与他在万尺高空上闲谈，却隐约明白了Mark为什么对Eduardo念念不忘。

Eduardo不只是一个代表着上流社会精英的面目模糊的符号：他鲜活，生动，富有生命力。和依靠着祖荫颓唐度日的富二代不同，Eduardo用自己的双手打拼事业。来自Mark的伏击并未杀死他，反而让他成为了在火中涅槃重生的凤凰。他给Sean展示自己玩极限运动时拍的照片，给Sean看自己追逐飓风时目睹的摧枯拉朽，潜水时看到的海底深处宛如远古巨神似的白鲸。那些不曾杀死他的伤口，被秉性柔韧的Eduardo内化，让他更加强大。如果说曾经被Mark爱上的Eduardo是温润的美玉，那么现在他就是在火与血的淬炼中变得夺目的钻石，没人能不为他耀眼的光彩而目眩神迷。

飞机平稳地升入平流层，不久之后就顺利到达了洛杉矶这座天使之城。而Eduardo在Sean心目中的身份也随之改变，从被他杀死过的“巨龙”，变成了救他一命的“天使”。

Sean决定，自己要做些什么，来报答Eduardo。

*

Sean给Dustin讲解自己的计划的时候，Dustin全程维持张大嘴巴的惊讶表情。

直到Sean拍板定案，他才迟钝地反应过来。

“不是……这也太简单了吧？！”Dustin不敢置信地喊到，“你为什么这么笃定Mark只要一见到Eduardo，就会想和他重新开始啊？”

“废话，”Sean都懒得跟自己的猪队友交流了，“不然你以为Mark为什么要这么多年刻意躲着Eduardo？他不就是害怕自己和Eduardo重逢，发现他的’Wardo’仍然像年少时那样温柔漂亮，让他忍不住再见倾心？”

Dustin觉得Sean说得太有道理，他竟无法反驳。

“那也不对啊，我还是不明白Mark为什么不去找Wardo？”Dustin又陷入新的迷惑。

“因为Mark太骄傲了，”Sean说，“他知道自己一旦见到Eduardo，肯定要忍不住低头，求他留下来。可是在潜意识里，Mark很抗拒自己向他人展现出低姿态，所以他宁愿不见Eduardo。自尊和爱情，可是自古以来的一对悖论。”

Dustin被他绕得开始揪自己的头发了：“那照你这么说，就算Mark和Wardo见面了，那也没戏啊。”

Sean翻了个白眼，做出捧心的动作。

“他可以褪色，可以枯萎，怎样都可以，但我只要看他一眼，万般柔情，就涌上心头。”他吟诵到。

Dustin被他恶心地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“停停停！Wardo可不是洛丽塔。”他喊到。

“那也差不多，反正他是Mark的欲念之火。”

这句话无懈可击，Dustin彻底闭嘴了。

“总之，你去搞定Mark，带他来洛杉矶，必要时可以采用蒙头打昏的手段。”Sean总结陈词，“我去搞定Eduardo。”

“你怎么搞定Wardo？”Dustin不相信。

“我和Eddie现在可是好朋友！”Sean得意洋洋，“能给他做伴郎的那种交情！”

“凭什么！”Dustin大叫，“你给Wardo灌了什么迷魂汤！你怎么成为他朋友的！”

他愤愤不平：“而且Wardo的伴郎应该是我！”

Sean拍拍Dustin的肩膀。

“你给Mark做伴郎，多完美。”他说，“我可是连送给Eddie的新婚礼物都准备好了。”

“是什么？”Dustin立刻竖起耳朵。

“——不告诉你。”

*

Eduardo在走出那家证券交易公司、看到在路边停车等他的Sean以后，很想立刻装不认识掉头就走——这一刻，他非常后悔自己在飞机上帮了Sean。

可是Sean已经看见他了。他坐在自己那辆装了兰博基尼引擎的奥迪S6里，冲着Eduardo按喇叭。

“Eddie！”Sean高声喊道，还不顾周围人的目光和私语，抬起手动作夸张地朝Eduardo挥了挥。

Eduardo感到从脚底升起一股恶寒。他带着假笑走过去，停在车门外。他非常虔诚地祈祷Sean敞篷跑车里的玫瑰和自己没有关系。

“嗨，”Eduardo忍着鸡皮疙瘩和Sean打招呼，“你要去约会吗？”

“不是，”Sean摘下鼻梁上的墨镜，冲他挤眉弄眼，“我是来找你的，这些花也是送给你的。今晚去我的派对怎么样？”

Sean无情地戳破了Eduardo关于“这些红玫瑰和我没有关系”的幻想，Eduardo捂住额头呻吟了一声。他正在想用什么措辞拒绝Sean，Sean就已经伸长手臂帮他打开了车门。

“来吧，小王子。”他笑嘻嘻地说，“你绝对会对今晚的派对满意的。”

Eduardo就这样莫名其妙地上了Sean的车——还怀抱着一束肥皂剧里都不敢出现的浮夸玫瑰花。

Sean身上有很多标签。有人说他是训练有素的猎犬，能在风中嗅出最佳猎物的气味，然后第一个将它捕获；有人说他是无私又伟大的变革者，他三次被踢出自己效命的公司，却并未空手而归，仍然走在互联网行业的前列。人们对他的评价形形色色，然而却在其中一点上取得了一致意见，那就是，及时行乐。

与金钱相比，更能激励Sean的是对颠覆的渴求，但这并不代表Sean不会追求物质。 与Mark这样在拥有上百亿身家之后仍然选择极简生活的富豪不同，Facebook给Sean带来的巨大财富，也成为了他扣响上流社会的敲门砖。他在旧金山购置了七万平米的豪宅，常年包下纽约半岛酒店的总统套房，在改变世界的同时享受着奢侈人生。在这一点上，Sean和Eduardo有很多话题可聊。事实上，Eduardo并不追求穷奢极欲，但是家庭的财富却带给他与生俱来的挥霍本领：他在撞坏了三辆法拉利之后才学会开车，与Sean不遑多让。

Sean大手笔地包下了比弗利山庄华尔道夫酒店的一整层楼，来为自己今晚的计划提供舞台。尽管对Sean那充满伊壁鸠鲁风格的享乐派作风早有心理准备，但在迈进会场的一瞬间，Eduardo还是惊呆了。

Sean找人运来了观赏用的椰子树，在酒店地上铺了细细的白沙。人们戴着草帽，穿着印花的上衣和沙滩短裤，端着颜色鲜艳的鸡尾酒，在会场中走来走去。室内的恒温泳池旁，几个穿着比基尼的女郎正大方展示自己曼妙的身材曲线。

Sean欢呼一声，他脱下自己的西装外套扔到一边，露出了里面的花衬衫。

“那是什么？”Eduardo虚弱地问道，指着不远处的几个庞然大物。

“我让人从复活节岛送来的石像！”Sean在极具热带风情的音乐中喊到。

音乐太大声了，Eduardo只能如法炮制吼回去：“你没告诉我这个派对是夏威夷主题！”

“哦！没关系，我给你准备了衣服。”Sean说着，他拉住Eduardo，旋转着把他带到房间门口。

“嘿姑娘们，”他打断躺在床上热烈亲吻的两个女孩，态度彬彬有礼，“劳驾你们出去换个地方搞，让我朋友在这里换个衣服好吗？”

Eduardo麻木地给女孩们让出地方通过，接过了Sean给他的袋子。里面是一件印花短袖衬衫，一条沙滩短裤。

他换好衣服出来后，Sean又给他脑袋上按了一顶宽沿草帽，把一把尤克里里挂在他脖子上。

然后，Eduardo再次被Sean拉进了热闹的人群中。

另一边，Dustin在进入会场以后，都快要崩溃了。他找了一圈，才把脸上贴满口红印、脖子上还戴着花环的Sean揪出来。

“怎么回事！”他在角落里对着Sean吼，“我说是加勒比！不是夏威夷！”

“哎，”Sean满不在乎地说，“不是都差不多嘛。”

Dustin被他气得捶胸顿足，Sean却赶紧追问：“Mark呢？”

ME复合正事要紧，Dustin说：“哦，他来了。”

Sean在这一刻对Dustin五体投地：“你怎么把他弄来的？”

“我让他过来他就来了！”仗着Mark还没来，Dustin肆无忌惮开始吹牛。

而姗姗来迟的Mark在走入会场以后，第一个遇到的人是自己的旧友，Facebook的前CTO和问答网站Quora的创始人Adam D'Angelo。

Adam正了正头顶的草帽，跑过来和Mark寒暄。

“Sean没说你要来啊。”他说，还上下扫视了一遍仍穿着卫短袖牛仔裤的Mark。

“你怎么没穿主题服装啊？”Adam奇怪地问道。

“Sean？哪个Sean？”Mark皱起眉头。他是被Chris叫到这里的，Chris说自己的丈夫要举办一个慈善晚会，邀请Mark出席。Chris的丈夫也叫Sean——Sean Eldridge，他们在Chris毕业后相识，于去年完成财产公证结了婚。婚礼那天Mark到场了，他心存侥幸与希冀，期待自己能在婚礼现场见到某个人。然而现实令他失望，直到婚礼进行曲演奏完毕，Mark想看到的那个人也没有出现。

可是看这个会场的气氛，显然不是出自Chris家Sean的手笔。Mark冷下脸，他意识到自己被人算计了。

“Sean Parker啊，我们的小公主办的这次夏威夷派对。”Adam一秒钟就供出了幕后主使，“你不知道吗？”

Adam还想和Mark说话，Mark却没再搭腔。他像寻找猎物的鹰隼一样，用视线在会场内搜寻着Sean的身影，并在心底里认真考虑用剑把对方戳个对穿的可能性。

然后，Mark的眼睛盯住一处，再也不能移动了。

他看见了Eduardo——他永远记得那个面容。在从前的时光里，Eduardo还很年轻，人人都称赞他具有优越的外貌；现在，数年的时光已盍然而逝，Eduardo就站在距离Mark几步之遥的地方，在无声无息之中，仍然使人为之惊叹。

Mark忽略了Adam在自己耳边的喋喋不休，忽略了此间一切的衣香鬓影和觥筹交错。他心不在焉而又大步流星地拨开所有碍眼的人群，像摩西分海那样走向Eduardo。

他脑海中一片空白，百转千回之间似乎想到了上万个开场白，但当Eduardo心有灵犀地回过头，因为看到他而吃惊地微微睁大眼睛时，Mark却只能像个十六岁第一次约会心上人的男孩那样，局促地在裤子上蹭了蹭自己糊了一层汗的掌心。

“嗨Wardo。”他咬了一下自己的舌头，因此说得有些结巴。

Eduardo掩住自己的失态，露出一副得体的营业笑容。

“晚上好，Mr.Zuckerberg。”

Mark直勾勾地盯着Eduardo。他盯得很细，像是在用显微镜审验Eduardo这几年里的变化。

Eduardo穿着一身与大学时的那个加勒比之夜毫无二致的服装：草帽，印花衬衫，短裤下支棱着漂亮修长的双腿，腰上还挂着尤克里里。那些本已褪色的回忆在Mark的脑海中重新鲜活起来，它们自发地抹去坏的部分，让Mark只能看到爱神愿意展示于他的：Eduardo并未改变，他与他人交谈时软糯的口音，侧耳倾听时专注的表情，都如过去一样令Mark着迷。

Eduardo被他盯得有些不自在，浑身都变得僵硬了起来——在签订和解协议后，Eduardo主动自愿地退出了Mark的人生。他回避了关于Mark和Facebook的一切，异地而居，垒土为墙，将从前的所有回忆封存在心灵城堡的最深处，过往的一切对他而言，犹如瘟疫一般避之不及。就像普吕多姆的诗中所描写的那样，“他惧怕曾经最甜蜜的回忆，胜过害怕死亡”。

然而现在，让他恐惧的根源，他梦魇中如同利维坦一般将他吞噬的野兽，再次出现在了他面前。在Mark犹如海天衔接一般的蓝色眼睛中，Eduardo再也维持不住刻意装出的冷淡疏离。他收敛起笑容，渐渐变得眼眶滚烫，控制不住自己已经开始发抖的手。他默然无语地回望了Mark一会儿后，终于意识到自己的失态。

“抱歉，”他磕磕绊绊地说，“我……我不知道你在这里。”

“我还有一个商业会面，要先离开了，祝你玩得愉快。”Eduardo惶然地说完，转身后退了两步，想要隐入人群中。

然而Mark上前一步，抓住他冰凉的手腕。

“你要穿这个去见客户吗？”他有点气恼于Eduardo对自己的回避，语气也变得有些急。

Eduardo好像被他吓到了似的，睁大眼睛看着他。

而在时隔多年后重新望进那双曾经以温柔爱意注视自己的棕色眼睛，Mark仍能听见爱情在自己心中蓬勃生长的巨响。爱情是如此玄妙，它既不取决于双方的自身条件，也不取决于双方的天性匹配。爱情的关键在于时间，在于时机；Eduardo何时靠近他的身边，何时走进他的心里，这些既成事实已不能改变，这也正是Mark会爱上Eduardo的理由。

Eduardo硬着头皮起身去房间换衣服，Mark则像个甩不掉的小尾巴一样，双手插兜跟他在他身后。Eduardo避之不及地快步走进房间，Mark就等在房门外，沉默地等待着Eduardo走出来。

Eduardo站在房门内，他背靠着木板，深深呼吸了好几次，才克制住自己疯狂的心跳。

他没想到在这里见到Mark——或许他永远做不到与Mark心平气和地重逢。他能想到的自己与Mark最好的结局，就是再也不要见面了。他在尚不成熟时对Mark怀抱的爱情，那股热烈疯狂的劲头把他的生活毁得一团糟。他打定主意，不要再见Mark了。

然而Mark就这样毫无预兆地在人群中走向他。他仍叫自己“Wardo”，这两个短促的音节，就像是一针催化剂，再次点燃了他心头灰烬中的爱情之火。

等到Eduardo收拾好自己的装扮走出房间，发现Mark还站在走廊上。他背负着双手，在看走廊上挂着的仿制画。

他听到Eduardo出门的动静，转过了身体，目光柔和地看向Eduardo。

Eduardo感到一阵恍惚。哈佛时代里，他总是毫无怨言地等待的那个：他坐在Mark的寝室门前等待他回来，闲着无聊还会在门口的小白板上恶狠狠地写：约好了九点！混蛋！他也曾坐在哈佛校委会门外的台阶上，焦心地等待学校对于Mark搞垮网络的处理结果，再在Mark快步走出来之后慌忙地起身跟上。

就连之后他们在加州雨夜的那次争吵，也以Mark说“你会被落下”，而引发Eduardo不顾形象地大喊大叫、夺门而出；再之后的百万会员夜，他面对着一群对自己怀揣恶意、等着看自己笑话的陌生人，意识到自己出局了。Mark一锤定音，在Eduardo的人生法庭上敲下了宣判：OUT。

Mark从来不曾等待过他。他奋力前行，全力以赴，用自己的力量拨开命运的激流。Eduardo连带着那些被他打败征服的巨浪，被他远远甩在身后。

Eduardo的手放在门把上。他意识到，这是Mark第一次主动等待自己。过去的Mark总是很焦虑，像个不会停歇的永动机那样想要奔跑到所有人的前列；Eduardo倾尽全力也未曾跟上他的脚步，成了被落下的那个。

而现在——现在，Mark愿意停下来等他了。

Eduardo没再返回派对，而是直接进了电梯。没有客户在等他，那只是他想逃离Mark的借口。

Mark跟着他走进去，并排站在Eduardo身边。

“我想要你的私人号码。”Mark说。

“不，”Eduardo心力交瘁地说，他在电梯镜面的反光中看到自己疲倦的倒影，“我们不是朋友了，我不想给你我的私人号码。”

Mark没有回答。Eduardo别过脸，不想看见光滑的墙面上映出的Mark的脸。

电梯下行到一楼，门板打开后，浮华喧嚣的人潮再次将两人包裹。Mark一路沉默着，直到Eduardo走出酒店，来到了侍应生为他叫来的出租车前。

Eduardo在车门打开后犹豫了半晌，还是转过了头。

“再见，Mark。”他柔和地说。

Mark点了点头。

“再见，Wardo。”他回复到。

半岛酒店地处繁华，车辆来往川流不息。Mark看着Eduardo乘坐的出租车车灯像游入鱼群的一条小鱼似的汇进车海中，他舔了舔嘴唇，感到一种许久未曾有过的贪婪的渴望。爱情在他的心底里，于此时此刻重新苏醒。

我要重新得到你。Mark想。

我遇见你，我记得你，这座城市天生就适合恋爱，你天生就适合我的灵魂。

*

Mark重新返回了派对。他宛如神兵天降，堵住了正准备带两个妞去爽一下的Sean Parker。

“嗨Mark。”Sean看到他，妞也顾不上了，小腿都吓得发软，笑得十分谄媚。

“你带Wardo来的？”Mark直截了当的问道。

Sean心惊胆战地点头。

“他为什么原谅你？”Mark穷追不舍地接连抛出问题。

“我给他送了花，”Sean说，又欠揍地补了一句，“他人真的挺好的，Mark，你要加油啊。”

“送花？”Mark立刻抓住了重点，“你送了他什么花？”

Sean沉默了几秒，露出一副慷慨就义的表情。

“红玫瑰。”他说。

Mark意味深长地“哦”了一声，Sean后背上的冷汗都下来了，只觉得自己身上的皮都被暴君用眼刀刮下来一层。

“再安排一次这样的会面，让我见Wardo。”Mark命令他，“红玫瑰的事我可以不计较。”

劫后余生的Sean拼命点头，拍着胸脯保证：“一定做到！”

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

事实证明，Sean Parker的中间名为“胡搅蛮缠”。

Eduardo在接通Sean的视频通讯请求前故意板起脸，但是在屏幕上看到Sean以后又忍不住破功笑出了声。

Sean脑门上贴着手写的“Eddie我错了”的便利贴，在视频里对Eduardo双手合十作揖。

还没等Eduardo开口，Sean就抢占先机。

“我错了Eddie，真的，”他说得诚恳极了，连学院派听了都要忍不住给他颁发一座奥斯卡，“我真的不知道Mark也会去！是Dustin叫他来的——你看到Dustin了吗？”

Eduardo脸上的表情因为Sean话中的某个名字空白了一秒，就像是晴空中突然飘过一朵挡住太阳的乌云。但他很快眨了眨眼睛，收拾起了自己的恍惚。

“我没看到Dustin，我提前离场了。”他柔慢地说。

他们两人默契地跳过了Eduardo为何提前离场的这个问题，Sean话锋一转，提出要向Eduardo咨询一个问题。

“什么？”Eduardo举着手机，漫不经心地单手接了一杯水喝。

他在洛杉矶没有房产，又不想委屈自己住在酒店——他可是有多得花不完的钱，早在他才只有22岁的时候，Eduardo就已经有六亿美金了。于是，Eduardo在比弗利山庄临时租住了一栋别墅，打算在巨星云集的天使之城逗留到生意谈完。

“我想买一艘游艇。”Sean兴致勃勃地说，“你有认识的卖家吗？”

这个话题让Eduardo从微妙的低落中拾起了兴致。他在迈阿密长大，对海洋有着天然的亲切；除此之外，Eduardo还是个喜欢极限运动的小疯子——追逐十米巨浪或者是深潜之后回到自己的游艇上晒太阳，绝对是Eduardo人生清单里必须实现的梦想之一。

“你怎么突然想起来要买游艇？”Eduardo调笑道。

“嗨，带着一群比基尼妹子出海是我的宏图壮志好不好。”Sean吹嘘道。

Eduardo被他逗得笑了起来，两个人在视频里讨论了一会儿，Sean趁机提出约Eduardo周末一起去长滩看停泊在那里的一艘游艇。

“据说卖家是一位歌手，她不会亲自出面，但负责她财务的经理人会过来带我们看看。如果顺利的话，我们当场就可以签合同付订金。”

“这么快？”Eduardo有点惊讶。

“所以才要你和我一起去嘛，”Sean拖长了声音撒娇，“Eddie——你知道我不懂这些的。”

Eduardo被他恶心得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“打住。”他说，顺手查看了一下自己列在pad上的日程表，周末两天都空空如也。

于是，他答应了Sean的邀约，毫不知情地跳进了“公主”给他设好的陷阱里。

挂掉视频之后，Sean立刻收敛起了脸上贱兮兮的表情，一脸邀功地抬头去看站在自己对面、全程用死亡视线紧盯自己一言一行的大魔王。

“搞定。”Sean对Mark狗腿到。

*

洛杉矶是美国西部最大的城市，也是全国的娱乐中心，在这座像永远搏动的心脏般生机勃勃的都市，只要你口袋里有叮当作响的钱币，或是肩膀上长着一张被天使亲吻过的脸蛋，就能体会到人间真正的极乐。在街头与你擦肩而过的人群中，总有大亨或是巨星。

拜这里温暖少雨的气候所赐，洛杉矶是个适宜游艇出海的好地方。再加上这座城市名人云集，每到假日，长滩湾区的游艇都聚集得宛如在海面上成群的白鸥。

Eduardo穿着亚麻衬衫和长裤，戴着棕色的墨镜，跟在Sean登上了刚从船坞中开出的游艇。

Sean手舞足蹈地给Eduardo讲述谷歌的两位创始人在游艇上举办的派对，从荷兰来的DJ都带不动geek们跳舞，Eduardo被他逗得直笑，跟着Sean走进了船舱内。

一个穿着短袖的卷发身影从豪华游艇内的客厅廊柱阴影中走出来，向Eduardo点了点头。

“Wardo.”Mark语调平平地呼唤道，蓝色的眼睛里却像是烧着了火焰，直勾勾地看向自己失散的挚友。

Eduardo脸上的笑容凝固了，而后那个上扬的弧度一点点撇了下去。

“Mark，”他有点无措，蕴含了不安情绪的眼睛躲在镜片后眨动，“……你怎么会在这里？”

而后，Eduardo终于反应了过来，转头瞪向一旁站着的Sean。

“啊哈，”为了让Mark与Eduardo和好如初而劳心劳力结果还两边不讨好的Sean干巴巴地笑了两声，“surprise！这艘游艇今天被我租下了，我们现在可以开始party了。”

这就像是一句为了让游戏开始的暗号；随着Sean话语的落下，人们三三两两，从与客厅相通的房间说笑着走了出来。

Eduardo摘下了墨镜，世界在一瞬间镀上了色彩。

Eduardo在这其中看到了许多熟悉的面孔：他看到了Dustin，H33中曾经最惹人怜爱的甜心犹太男孩，他比Mark还要小上几个月，Eduardo曾经满心满眼地把他当做弟弟看待，但他却在Mark伏击Eduardo的时候保持了沉默；他看到了Adam，Facebook第一任真正意义上的CTO，在他与Mark相遇之前，Adam一直是Mark最好的朋友，在Eduardo无缘参与的Mark从前的人生中扮演着重要的角色；还有Chris，他好像永远是H33故事外的旁观者，若远若近地游离在所有人之外，冷静得宛如拿到了上帝视角的剧本，却又能得到每个人真诚的喜爱；属于硅谷的浪子Sean，也在此时走入了这群人之中。他曾经是Eduardo最讨厌的人，是一个更加无耻与狡猾的奥德修斯；但他也搂过Eduardo的脖子，和他一起在新加坡的夜店嗨到天亮，在敞篷跑车的座位里塞满送给Eduardo用作道歉的鲜花。

还有Mark——他站在所有人之前，像是人群的领军者。他有着倔强的卷发，冰蓝色的眼睛，锋利的轮廓像是一道桀骜的剪影，牢牢地扎在Eduardo心上，让他流血不止。这份痛苦就像是掺了毒药的蜜糖，让Eduardo既倍受折磨，又像上瘾般迷恋渴求与同居相伴而来的痛感。

他是Eduardo年少时一段不能开口的秘密，是一个让他在午夜惊醒后再难安睡的梦境。Eduardo对Mark的感情是如此复杂，以至于时隔多年，Mark仍然是扎在他心头寸许深的玫瑰刺，细小但又致命。Eduardo对他既爱又恨，唯一无法做到的，就是把Mark连同与他有关的一切记忆与情感全部拔除。

这根玫瑰刺长得太深了——它与Eduardo一体共生，因着Eduardo心血的滋养而繁荣。Eduardo要么永远带着它，直到失去生命的冰冷双手交叠在胸前后被合上棺盖，带着这个苦难的秘密一起埋入六英尺深的地下；要么把它连着血肉拔出来，在疼痛与报复的快感中失去所有，做一个无悲无喜的木雕偶像。

不论是哪个选择，都不包括Eduardo会见到Mark——巴西青年选择了移民，选择了遥远的亚洲小岛作为自己的归属。那里与美国本土日夜颠倒，隔着漫无边际的大洋。他心甘情愿放逐了自己，像个苦修的圣徒那样试图流浪。

他不想见到Mark，是因为他害怕Mark，害怕那些在从前的日日夜夜中将他的心灵蚕食鲸吞的欲望在重逢后死灰复燃，让他重新拥有飞蛾扑火的勇气——爱是使人遍体鳞伤的错误，而它的帮凶，希望，则是令人悔恨莫及的幻想。

Eduardo不要再错一次了。他秘而不宣的爱情已经是他人生最大的污点，把他过去的一切血淋淋地挂在了绞刑架上。Eduardo花了漫长的时间捡起自己的碎片而后重塑，他不想再被打碎一次了。

可是现在，此时此地，Mark就站在他面前，卷发和蓝眼睛没有变，笃定Eduardo会妥协的那份理直气壮没有变，好像下一句开口就要要求Eduardo给他带来红牛或者甘草糖那样。Eduardo为这种过去与现在交替出现的想象颤抖了一下，他沉默了片刻，扭头向船舱外走去。

Sean赶紧跟着追出去，Dustin痛心疾首，但又不敢出脚踹Mark，只好在还木头似的杵着的CEO背后推了一把。

“赶紧去追他呀，”Dustin说，“游艇还没启程呢！万一Wardo跳上岸了，后面的戏还怎么演啊？”

Mark被他推得趔趄了一下，这才如梦初醒，拔腿跑了出去。

于是，在多年健身中变得体魄强大的CEO在舷梯子上挤掉了气喘吁吁的Sean，在Eduardo的脚步迈上陆地前抓住了他的手。

“你在躲着我。”Mark笃定地说。

Eduardo甩了两下手腕，却甩不开Mark的手。但他仍然执拗地别着身子，故意不去看Mark的脸。

“Zuckerberg先生，”Eduardo压抑着莫名其妙窜起来的怒气，压低嗓音说到，“请你放开我——我们几年前已经签过和解协议了，希望你还记得。”

“当然，我的年龄还没到阿兹海默症高发阶段，”Mark的回答很坦然，“而且我也记得，协议上没有说我们不能见面，也没有说我们不能和好。”

Eduardo简直要被他气笑了，连说出来的话都忍不住变得刻薄了起来：“抱歉，和好？我们为什么要和好？我们并不是朋友，只不过是商业上有合作的伙伴罢了。我是你的股东，你是我信任的CEO，就这样。”

他说完以后转过身直视Mark，感受了一秒内心蒸腾起来的扭曲的快意；但是紧接着，Eduardo就因为Mark蓝眼睛里那种无辜的委屈心软下来。

他张了张嘴，还没来得及说话，游艇就突然开动，摇摇晃晃离开了游览码头。

Mark还攥着Eduardo的手腕，两个人站在游艇尾部僵持着。

围观了一会儿好戏的Sean瞅准了时机，咳嗽一声在这个时候上场。

他嘻嘻哈哈连哄带诱，把Eduardo推进了游艇内。

走进门之前，Eduardo甩开了Mark的手。他凑到Sean耳边，一边甜蜜地微笑着，一边释放出恶狠狠的威胁。

“Sean，”巴西青年轻声细语，嘴角还带着温柔甜美的微笑，“你再敢骗我，我就一枪崩了你，把你的尸体踹进海里喂鲨鱼。”

Sean维持着假笑，冷汗偷偷顺着脊背往下流。

我太难了，他心想，我受到的心灵伤害可以申报Facebook的工伤吗？

*

不得不说，Sean永远是派对上的王者。游艇上的狂欢虽然准备得十分匆忙，但Sean还是尽自己所能地炒热了气氛，甚至不惜当众拿起话筒高歌一曲。

Eduardo选择了一个很远的角落坐着，一副生人勿近的派头，却在Sean唱完歌后鞠躬致意的时候向他举了举酒杯。

Sean把话筒留给雇来的歌手，跳下舞台后朝Eduardo走过去。

大概是他刻意做作的走步实在太风骚了，让本来绷着脸准备对Sean冷暴力的Eduardo笑了出来。

Mark坐在Eduardo右手边的吧台阴影里，侧脸被光影切割成锋利的线条，他沉默不语，像是来自遥远辉煌的爱琴海文明的一尊雕塑。

Sean坐在Eduardo左手边的椅子里，开始和巴西青年高谈阔论，谈论跑车、美酒和超模。Eduardo听着Sean给自己的女朋友们做床上功夫排名，一边喊着“天呐这太刻薄了”，一边又忍不住开怀大笑。

Mark没有参与他们的话题：他并不了解这些。他能欣赏超模的人体之美，却并不想和她们上床。他有自己的性幻想对象——那就是坐在他身边的Eduardo。

Eduardo，Mark发散地想着，因为无意中听了一耳朵Sean关于“模特们太瘦了，抱着硌手”的抱怨而把思绪集中在Eduardo的身材上。

Eduardo背对着Mark坐着。他的颈项修长优美，像舞剧中的天鹅；那双引人肖想的长腿蜷缩起来，脚尖点在圆椅的栏杆上。他的脊背瘦削但并不羸弱脊背，在高定西装面料下舒展出美丽的曲线。

Mark一动不动地盯着这个背影。他觉得Eduardo比超模还要好看。

这也许是爱情的圣光镀上的滤镜，但没人能否认，Eduardo是个出色的美人。

Mark早就意识到自己对于Eduardo的感情超乎友谊之外。他对Eduardo抱持的独占欲和排他性显然超越了友情的范畴，排除不可能后，剩下的情况不论多么荒谬，但一定是真相——所以Mark早在哈佛时代，就知道自己在爱着Eduardo。他不允许Eduardo的身边有其他人和事物存在，控制狂的本性要Mark在Eduardo

那里永远做最优先级。Eduardo曾经控诉自己得不到Mark的注意力，他大错特错，因为他其实拥有Mark在情感领域能给出的所有注意力。

爱情和性欲是一对连体的孪生姊妹，不论是学究还是贤人，都必须承认交配是人类的本能。这是人类从灵长类动物进化至今难以根除的劣根性，生殖器官存在的作用就是为了繁衍生息。Mark不在乎自己会不会有孩子——他进化得比较高级，不需要拥有后代来满足自己的原始本能——但他仍然需要性。

二十多岁的时候，Mark天真地以为爱和性是两回事。他爱着Eduardo，但是与他决裂的昔日好友远在新加坡，山高水长。可是Mark需要疏解，需要肉体上的抚慰来填补他内心因为壮大的事业和错失的爱情而割裂出的空虚。他结交名模，与硅谷工作的兼备性感大脑和身体的女程序员们约会。那段时间，Mark经常飞来洛杉矶：这里有太多美人了。Mark不需要剖开她们的心看看她们值不值得自己去爱，因为他另有所爱。但他仍然需要热烈的激情，支撑他在第二天日出之后继续面对自己孤家寡人的境地。

在某一天的洛杉矶街头，Mark遇到了一个男孩。男孩背着黑色的单肩包，棕色的头发和黑色的风衣下摆被微风吹拂起来。Mark跟着他，跟着这个肖似Eduardo的背影走了整整两条街，像是在梦游那样跌跌撞撞。他用了十五分钟走过两条街，却已经在大脑里走过了他和Eduardo从相遇之后的每一个日夜。

他恍惚地追逐那个不认识的陌生男孩，就想要追逐远走的Eduardo。Mark想拦住他，留下他，告诉他：我需要你在这里。

第三条街的街口，男孩停住了脚步等红灯。Mark在看到男孩的脸之后才如梦初醒：他不是Eduardo，他只拥有一个相似的背影。

这出独幕的闹剧沉重地打击了Mark，也让他真正意识到自己心中的渴望。年轻的CEO心中沉睡者科尔吉斯巨龙，它看守着神树上唯一的金羊毛，那就是Eduardo。那些在Mark床上妖娆地伸展长腿的超模，或者是捧着笔记本和Mark高谈阔论的女科学家，她们都不是Eduardo。

她们或许曾经是Mark的理想型：要么拥有火辣的身材，要么拥有聪明的脑子。可是在遇到Eduardo之后，她们在Mark那里已经失去了吸引力。

因为Mark的理想型已经被定格了。它不再是一个虚无缥缈的大概轮廓，而是切实存在的实体：它是Eduardo Saverin。除他之外，谁都不行。

而Mark是个切实的行动派，是个孤注一掷的野心家。他既然认定了Eduardo，就一定要得到他。他不会做出在落水后把浮木让给Eduardo这样的事，因为他坚信自己与爱人的生命不仅属于自己，更属于彼此。所以，他要么与Eduardo一起得到新生，要么拥抱着共同沉沦到深渊里。

于是，Mark不再约床伴了。他不再到洛杉矶来，直到Eduardo这次降临天使之城。

他会拥有Eduardo。Mark对此志在必得。

大概是Mark的眼神太过炽烈，以至于背对他的Eduardo也有所察觉了。他转过身子，不解地向身后望了一眼。

“Mark？”他问。

Mark温柔且深沉地看着他。他的眼神专注极了，像是月色下平静的大海，而海面上只有Eduardo一个人的倒影。

Eduardo哑口无言。他发现事隔经年，自己仍然无法对Mark的眼睛免疫。

无言的气氛在两个人中间暧昧地流动，空气好像都变得胶着黏稠起来。Eduardo不自觉地把身体向前倾了倾，像是在期待什么似的闭上了眼睛。

大事不妙，旁观的Sean心里警铃大作，虽然他觉得Mark与Eduardo之间的问题也许上一次两次床就可以解决了但不能是在这里——不能在他的派对上！不然，事后恼羞成怒的Eduardo不会崩了Mark，但是一定会崩了Sean——Sean见过Eduardo的枪！

“咳咳咳！”Sean大声咳嗽了好几下，成功地分开了快要吻在一起的两个人。Eduardo像是突然惊醒那样眨着雾蒙蒙的小鹿眼睛，受惊似的在椅子上坐直身体。

“我们拍个合照吧，”Sean掏出手机，“唔，不介意我发到Instagram吧？”

他一边说，一边努力挽救现场过于酸臭的恋爱气氛，无耻地挤到了两个人中间，举起手机。

“来，Eddie，Mark，say cheese！”

Eduardo十分给面子地露出一个微笑，抬起胳膊搭在Sean肩膀上。镜头里的暴君Mark脸色太臭了，Sean不想传出什么糟糕的流言，于是赶紧不怕死地把空着的那只手放在Mark头顶比了个兔子耳朵。

拍完照后，Eduardo端着杯子起身离开去找Chris聊天了。Sean正打算偷偷开溜，结果脚刚踩着地面，就被暴君用一句话定住了。

“站住。”Mark冷冷地说，“刚才为什么打断我？”

Sean简直想跪下给Mark叩头。“公主”委屈极了，纳闷自己到底有什么把柄落在Mark手里，以至于这么怕他。

“Mark，你听我解释！”他诚恳地说，“你如果刚才吻了Eduardo，你俩才是真的完了。他还没原谅你，好吗？也许他也意乱情迷了，所以会接受你吻他，甚至和你一夜情——可是然后呢？你觉得你们就冰释前嫌了吗？Eduardo就会放下所有芥蒂，乖乖回到你身边？”

“那可是Eduardo Saverin，他记仇着呢——你不许告诉他我这么说他了！你运气好的话今晚就可以睡到他，我知道你想睡他很久了，但是之后呢？你们会怎么样？我打赌就算你等会在床上把他伺候得服服帖帖，他第二天还是会翻脸不认人，游泳也要游回新加坡。”

“Mark，这是持久战。”Sean苦口婆心地说，“如果你只想和Eduardo做一次爱满足心愿，那你现在就可以去了，我给你提供床和安全套，甚至可以帮你用棒球棍把Eduardo打晕。但我知道你想和Eduardo做一辈子爱，那你就得听我的。”

“相信我。”Sean一本正经地说，“我是丘比特，我还是莎士比亚，我给你们排着好戏在后边呢。”

Mark端着酒杯默默地喝着，在Sean长篇大论完之后，才悠闲地放下水晶杯。

“你最好说到做到，”暴君不怒自威地命令，“不然就等着被吊在Facebook园区门口曝尸三日吧。”

“天呐，”Sean崩溃地捂住脸，“Mark，你和Eduardo真是绝配——我到底发了什么疯，才想到要帮你们和好？”

Mark站起来准备去找Eduardo，临走前拍了拍苦闷的Sean的肩膀。

“你都拿恶毒皇后的剧本那么久了，是时候做一次真正的善良公主了。”Mark说。

TBC.


End file.
